


Water Can't Hurt

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Can't Hurt

They're running through the rain, with Booster dragging Ted along by the hand as they sprint through the wet grass of the park, trying to find shelter from the downpour. Ted can feel water soaking through his shoes and seeping up the bottoms of his slightly-too-long jeans, but honestly, he can't find it in himself to care. He's too goddamn happy. Booster's hand is wrapped around his own and he's _alive_.

There's a cry from Booster and all of a sudden Ted's being spun around. He yelps in surprise, but then he realizes all at once that leaves are rustling over head and the rain has slackened and he's pressed up against Booster's chest, looking up at the crazily smug grin of his best friend in the world. And how are you supposed to see a smile like that and not smile back?

Ted reaches up to smooth Booster's bangs off of his forehead at the same time as Booster wraps his arms a little more comfortably around Ted's back. From there it's only natural for Ted to lean forward, lips parting. He pauses for a moment, hesitantly asking permission without words. Booster answers by closing the distance.

They kiss.


End file.
